<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Dying of Thirst and You're Water by hrmdream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216628">I'm Dying of Thirst and You're Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrmdream/pseuds/hrmdream'>hrmdream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrmdream/pseuds/hrmdream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no summary, because there is no story here. This is just smut. </p><p>But if I had to say - Beca is hungry and Chloe feeds her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Dying of Thirst and You're Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just me brushing off cobwebs. Writing smut is another level, so I figured I would practice.</p><p>Please don't come at me with pitchforks. I know I put up two different works and haven't updated the multi-chap  T_T</p><p>Warning: Beca has taken over. </p><p>(bottom!Beca is crying 'Help' somewhere unreachable)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The half-touched, barely-eaten meal gets pushed off the dining table. There is a shattering of plates which resounds through the dining room as a result of delicate dinnerware breaking on impact. The food which had been painstakingly prepared for hours by Chloe now lays ruined - splattered against the polished wooden floor. (The mess will be forgotten until the next morning when it's discovered by Beca’s personal assistant coming to wake her up for an interview).</p><p>Beca forcefully pushes Chloe down onto the recently cleared dining table. A yelp. A ‘thud’. A groan. The sound of fabric sliding across a wooden tabletop. Beca climbs on top of the table and over her girlfriend. She places her hands on either side of Chloe’s head, making sure to support her weight as she lowers herself down to reconnect with eager lips. Chloe’s hands clutch the back of Beca’s head and neck, holding her exactly where she wants - deep enough for a passionate kiss, far enough so that Beca can still hover right above her. </p><p>As their mouths mold together, tongues occasionally glossing over, under, around each other, Beca slips one hand between Chloe’s back and the tabletop to find the zipper of Chloe’s dress. She’s aided by Chloe lifting herself up slightly, but the blind attempt to unfasten the dress takes a few seconds longer than she’d like. She knows she hasn’t unzipped it far enough, but that sentiment does nothing to stop Beca from trying to pull the garment down anyway. Her brow furrows when she finds the article of clothing stops short of fully falling off her lover’s body. She grunts against Chloe’s mouth and without a second thought yanks at the silk cloth. She has evidently ripped the dress if the audible tearing of fabric they both hear is anything to go by.  </p><p>“Shit.” Chloe grunts. “Baby, I just had this sent in from Franc-” Chloe’s complaint is cut short. A reactive moan crawls from the back of the redhead’s throat and her eyes roll upward; Beca has managed to push the expensive, torn dress down Chloe’s torso which allowed her to latch starved lips onto Chloe’s exposed neck. Chloe feels herself being hungrily devoured (Beca had not been kidding about craving her all day). Without a concern for the bruise marks which Beca’s glam squad will certainly have to work extra hard to conceal at the upcoming red carpet events they’re required to attend, Chloe does nothing to hinder her beautiful girlfriend’s desire to consume her.</p><p>Needing to cling onto something, her current state of helplessness driving her crazy, Chloe’s right hand travels across Beca’s shoulder until it reaches the back of her head. There Beca feels Chloe’s fingers dig into her scalp and grasp tightly. The quick yank of her hairs sends riveting pulses through Beca’s body. </p><p>Beca hisses as she pulls away. She spares a moment to be able to appreciate the sight of Chloe’s already bruising neck before her hands find the redhead’s thighs. She lifts them, wrapping Chloe’s legs around her waist. Grabbing a tight hold on toned, tanned thighs, she thrusts her hips down with force before grinding up slowly. Her actions elicit a moan from the woman beneath her. “You like that, baby?” Beca’s voice comes out low and husky.</p><p>Chloe replies with another guttural moan and weak nod. </p><p>“Be a good girl while I have my way with you and you can have more.” </p><p>An almost pitiful whine breezes through Chloe’s lips when the friction Beca had just placed between her legs disappears. She wants to reach out, grab Beca, and bring her back to exactly where she needs her, but then she’s gasping and a shiver is running down her spin. The designer dress she has possessed for barely a day has been absolutely ripped off her body. She can feel the cool draft of her and Beca’s apartment air conditioning wafting over her exposed skin. She also feels Beca still above her. </p><p>Chloe’s vision is clouded in haze when she narrowly opens her eyes, but she pushes through to focus on Beca. Beca who is so beautiful with her long tresses of dark hair draping down and framing her face. Beca who is comfortably settled between Chloe’s thighs. Beca who holds such a darkened expression, her enchanting, stormy blue eyes are radiating a fever Chloe cannot begin to process. Especially not when Beca’s tongue makes a quick lap to lick her own lips, sending a jolt of excited panic through Chloe’s spine. </p><p>Beca swoops down to bite and suck against the swells of Chloe’s breasts, leaving behind a new trail of bruises and marks. Her hands palm Chloe’s plump mounds through the black lace of Chloe’s bra. Beca squeezes. She massages. She kneads. She presses down to restrain the writhing body beneath her and laps languid tongue strokes across flushing skin.</p><p>Through her aroused spell, Chloe’s hands slip down to the collar of Beca’s button-up blouse. She clenches, tugs, and pulls at the fabric of Beca’s shirt until buttons are released from their hold. The shirt unravels and her hands slide through, down Beca’s ribs, around Beca’s waist. Finding the small of Beca’s back, she presses her hands down to draw Beca in closer. She hisses in pleasure when the cold metal button on Beca’s black ripped jeans come into contact with her clit - her thin, lacy black thong is evidently an insubstantial barrier. Tightening her legs around Beca’s waist, she raises her hips. She is searching for much-wanted resistance and the stimulation she gets from rolling herself against Beca’s bottom half - the cold button brushing ever so often against her - releases waves of pleasure-filled moans drawn from the pit of her stomach.</p><p>But the friction is not enough. If anything it fuels Chloe's growing excitement and eagerness. Her hips begin rocking more haphazard and demanding of attention. She slips and pushes higher than intended, carelessly grinding up against her girlfriend’s stomach rather than her jeans. The brief warmth and softness of Beca’s skin she comes into contact with after the rather aggressive roll reminds Chloe just how much she really needs her girlfriend against her hot core. “Becs,” she moans. It is fueled by so much arousal and unabashedly erotic that hearing her own explicit desire for Beca excites Chloe to an impossibly next level.</p><p>Beca is very much aware of exactly how wet her girlfriend is. Call her selfish, but Beca has no care to address it. She had been thinking about the taste and feel of Chloe all day - how each part of the gorgeous redhead’s body was a different destination of paradise to be explored and experienced. Her shores, her peaks, and her caverns. The culmination of all these musings throughout her day has built Beca into a thirst she has to quench. So instead of giving Chloe what Beca knows she wants and needs, Beca chooses to continue her tour, and she knows precisely where her next destination is.</p><p>Beca slides a hand beneath Chloe to undo the redhead’s bra with a single, swift declasp. She proceeds to remove the undergarment, pulling the bands from Chloe’s shoulders and up her arms. Chloe’s hands briefly detach themselves from Beca, allowing Beca to strip the bra completely off. Beca carelessly throws the bra to the food laden floor and ducks down to envelop her lips around the pebbled skin of an already erect nipple.</p><p>The sudden dewy warmth her nipple gets sharply sucked into shoots a lightning shock through Chloe’s body and pulls a gasp from her gaped mouth. Her hips buckle into the table and her back arches into an unnatural curve. Ever aware, Beca brings a sturdy, supporting hand to Chloe’s upper back. </p><p>With her torso slightly elevated off the table, Chloe’s head bows back while Beca’s tongue twirls and traces circles around the bundle of nerves atop her left breast. Chloe tightly grips onto Beca’s shoulders, letting her body hang elevated midair while Beca continues pleasuring her chest and sending small electric currents to her spine. Beca unearths a rather deep groan from Chloe when her free hand begins kneading Chloe’s right breast. </p><p>Just as soon as Chloe thinks she is about to be enveloped in complete euphoria, she is again shocked. A delighted cry tears through her lips when Beca bites down and induces her back into another violent arch. She’s squirming and eliciting sharp gasps because Beca is simultaneously pinching and nipping at both bundles of nerves on her chest. Chloe is finally given a moment to breathe and come back to her senses when Beca carefully lowers her onto the dining table. Left arm propped as her only support, Beca hovers to gently scrape her teeth against one of Chloe’s overstimulated nipples.</p><p>“Beca,” Chloe sighs. The feebleness she hears in her voice is foreign. It’s not often they’re in this position - Beca in command and Chloe at her whim. Chloe likes it though. The way Beca is playing with her body, inciting sounds from her like she is just one of Beca’s DJ controllers. Her body is completely and utterly under Beca’s direction, but unfortunately for her, Beca is a damn tease. The ignited fire deep within her ravages at the turn of each of Beca’s actions, but when the flames lick and yearn, reaching out to Beca, Beca meets them with exact precision to briefly just tickle their hunger and it makes Chloe’s mind spin. She is left with an overwhelming and relentless craving for more. More of Beca’s touches. More of Beca’s kisses. More of Beca. </p><p>“Fuck me, Baby. Please.” Chloe doesn’t care how pathetic she sounds.</p><p>Beca gives the nipple she is currently attending to one last, long hard suck before she releases it with a ‘pop’. She licks her lips, lays a sweet kiss on the swell of Chloe’s breast, and begins travelling down her girlfriend’s body. Her hands dance down Chloe’s ribs, past her waist, down her hips, until they come to settle on the redhead’s thighs. She smirks when she feels Chloe’s body tremble beneath her fingertips. Laying a trail of kisses down Chloe’s navel, she watches in keen interest as Chloe’s hips rise up the lower she goes. The frustrating groan Chloe emits when Beca draws back lets Beca know her girlfriend is disappointed she hasn’t continued her path.</p><p>Beca does not let Chloe’s disappointment last for long. Just as Chloe’s hips start their descent, she grabs them and immediately presses her lips against Chloe’s soaking, hot core - kissing her and letting her tongue slip through Chloe’s folds. There’s a resounding ‘smack’ as Chloe’s hands clap down on the dining table while her hips once more thrust upward, pressing forward - harder - against Beca’s mouth. Chloe’s moan is downright sinful; she can feel her thong being pushed deeper into her, getting itself soaked in her juices.</p><p>Annoyed by the thin material obstructing her, Beca quickly rips the black thong Chloe is wearing. Without missing a beat, her tongue is back to run a firm and long line along where the sexy bit of lingerie had been nestled. She continues to repeat that motion, with an occasional point of her tongue flicking against Chloe’s entrance.</p><p>Beca’s tongue expertly lapping up her juices - hot and wet,  relentlessly and perpetually stroking against her delicate lips - is making Chloe more drenched than she ever thought possible. Chloe feels herself reaching her edge, feels how much she needs to be released. Tongue-tied and throat dry Chloe can only communicate her need by pushing her hips forward, hoping Beca understands her request. She whimpers when all she gets are hands clasping down on her thighs, spreading her wide and forcibly holding her in place.</p><p>Beca knows what Chloe wants; however, she is not yet inclined to give it to her. Deliberately and achingly slow, to ensure Chloe has been taken off her track, she presses the full length of her tongue against Chloe’s sex. Smirking, she relishes in the gasp turned groan she hears. She languidly slides up until she meets Chloe’s exquisitely pink bundle of nerves. With the tip of her nose, she rubs against Chloe’s clit, breathing in the smell of Chloe’s arousal. She lets herself taste Chloe’s desire with each stroke of her tongue, drawing swirls as it dances around Chloe’s entrance.  </p><p>Chloe’s body quivering erratically between her hands is the only warning Beca gets before she finds her head securely encased between Chloe’s thighs. With nowhere else to go, Beca dives in. Beca twirls her tongue, pointing and flicking, reaching and exploring; she makes sure to stretch her tongue to its limits. Then her neck and tongue begin working in tandem - back and forth, in and out. </p><p>“Fuck,” Chloe groans.</p><p>Beca starts quickening her pace and Chloe thinks she is already near senseless, but Beca brings her to a new height when she suddenly switches her mouth to latch onto Chloe’s clit and easily slides two fingers inside of her. </p><p>“Oh my God!” Chloe violently jerks. She squeezes her eyes shut to minimize her sensory overload, but it just makes her more aware of everything Beca is doing - Beca drawing in, sucking on her clit, powering her fingers into her. In response, Chloe is writhing, gasping, and moaning. “B-B-ecs, y-yes,” she urges. Chloe’s hands are frantically scrambling along the top of the table in hopeless pursuit of something to cling to. </p><p>Beca’s mouth switches between sucking Chloe to precisely flicking her tongue against Chloe’s clit. Nothing changes with her hands. Deep and strong, Beca’s fingers keep driving into her. There is an occasional overeager thrust, and when she does that, Chloe is sure she is bordering delirium. But just like that, repeatedly, Beca continues her licking and thrusting and fucking of Chloe. Soon Chloe’s fists are pounding against the table and her head is aimlessly rolling. And right as Chloe thinks she cannot handle anymore, Beca makes a bold, forceful penetration with her fingers - pressing in and down - while sucking Chloe’s clit that topples Chloe over her peak with a scream the neighbors surely hear.</p><p>Beca unwraps Chloe’s legs from her head and lowers Chloe back on to the dining table. She massages Chloe’s waist and then her thighs, trying to soothe her girlfriend just a little from her body’s post-climax twitches and spasms.</p><p>Once Chloe starts taking even steady breaths, Beca gets off the table to place a dining chair in perfect view of Chloe’s bottom half. She reaches and pulls the redhead by her thighs until Chloe’s ass lines up with the edge of the table. As she sits down, she spreads Chloe’s legs. Then, she leans in to slurp the juices that have poured out from her lover. Beca hums in satisfaction, because this is what she has wanted all day - to enjoy the delectable taste of Chloe after she’s made her cum. </p><p>“You’re so fucking delicious, Chlo,” she compliments before she dips down to ravage her girlfriend yet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I stop? Should I not do that again? </p><p>Hrm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>